dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 135
Episode 135 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. In this episode, TJ finally opens the door behind him, effectively destroying the galaxy from the asshole out. Scotty Cena shrugs. The hosts also announced their plans for the construction of the new Heaven. Prev: Episode 134 Next: Episode 136 Highlights * Featured Video: Amazing Atheist ate too much * A guest appearance from Nexus * Butt King reveals the evils of athiesm. * Vigilant Christian reveals Hulk Hogan's sex tape as Satanic. * America is on their way to getting nuked. * Gail found Waldo. Videos Played * Troll or Not a Troll Segment: plese help me find a real life or internet girlfriend thank you * Joshua Feuerstein: If the GOVERNMENT wants my GUNS .. they can have them ... BULLETS FIRST!! * Brett Keane: God is Supreme Moral Justice * Southernprepper1: Our country is Doomed. * Gail Chord Schuler: Where's Waldo? * G Man: Update..... * The Vigilant Christian: WWE FIRED Hulk Hogan for Using N-Word * Brother Nathanael: Will Jews Kill Iran Deal? * CNN: Mike Huckabee dislikes the Iran nuclear deal * Fox News: Atheists offended by sheriff's bumper-sticker salute * Bearded man questions Mike Huckabee * News Segment: Religious leaders protesting against satanic statue * Pat Robertson: Pat talks about Democrats' support of abortion * Right Wing Watch: A guy praising Russia and African nations for depriving LGBT people of their rights Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants who were quite sober began the episode on the blue planet known as Earth as part of a species of mammals with the special evolutionary advantage of being able to contemplate the universe. So they shill their Patreon. They then entered the Troll Or Not A Troll segment where it featured a fabulously gender-undefined person looking for an internet girlfriend. Then, Fosh Jeuerstein, who doesn't understand why people want gun control when there is a shooting every week, states that we need more guns in order to combat tyranny. They went on to bring a stupid fucking faggot Patreon guest named Nexus on the show. Because Ben hates his audience, they played a garbage video from the Walrus King about atheists and how they support killing babies, which is an inaccurate since we EAT babies mainly. They watched a video by a guy named SouthernPrepper1. SouthernPrepper claims that America is doomed because leaders have not represented the people (the redneck xenophobic people). Next, the deliriously sexy Gail Chord Schuler started announcing that one of her men has gone missing. The man is called Waldo. The peasants then covered G Man's channel update video where he tells everyone that he has a rough schedule. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video from the Vigilant Christian where Mario exposes the link between the Hulk Hogan racist sex tape scandal and the Satanic Illuminati New World Order members. The Vigilant Christian claims that the Powers That B are trying to create a race war! How fabulous that Atheism-Is-Unstoppable to have such a similar intellectual greatness who attest to his theory. Next, Brother McNazi criticizes Israel for standing against Iran's nuclear deal with the US. The video features a Republican cunt accusing Iran of supporting Islamic terrorism, even though they are a majority Shia Muslim nation and most forms of Islamic terrorist organizations are Sunni Muslim. They then read a retarded creationist article about shit that proves atheists wrong like burritos, tolerance, and science majors. They read a subsequent article about air conditioning and whether the temperature is sexist due to women's different experience in hot and cold. They then took a break after ejecting Nexus out into the vacuum of space and telling the audience to like the video and check out Jo-Jo's clown shop. They then took a break. End of the Show On the theme of nukes and shit, Mike Fuckabee is in trouble with the Anti-Defamation League about his statements regarding the Iran Nuclear Deal saying that it will lead to the Holocaust. Continuing from there, the peasants saw Barack Obama lay the verbal smackdown on Mike Fuckabee and Donald Trump. Next on the agenda agender, the peasants watched a news report by Fox News where the hosts play victim of Christian persecution for controversy over the issue of having "In God We Trust" printed on the back of a police car in Missouri. Everyone in the report talked over the opposing opinion and tried to dominate the conversation, AKA the Fox News Stratagem. Everyone viewing this with any brain felt the need to destroy it by bashing it into the nearest wall. If you survived this, then you won't the next! Because Mike Suckabee says he's a believer without a trace, but the man who was interviewing him brought up Bible quotes to show how the Bible contradicts with Huckabee's ideology. A group in Detroit unveils a Satanic statue of Baphomet! Of course the Christians got pissy and started to complain about it incessantly. Still, it was erected and uptight Facebook Christians initiated their armchair protest with their #ChristianTears. Those Christians cried oceans of tears and blub-blub-blub down their river. Once that river of Christian tears dried up, the crusty Pat Robertson explained why God didn't smite the U.S. Supreme Court Justices for abortion and other decisions. Robertson claims that abortion was used as a way for the powerful to decimate the "blacks and less fortunate". The peasants watched a Right Wing Watch video where Russia and African nations are praised for oppressing LGBTQ people. Quotes * "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." - Joshua Feuerstein on God. * "Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition." ''- Joshua Feuerstein * ''"Yeah." - Nexus making a stellar contribution to a conversation. * "I'm trying Canadian." - Nexus can't do accents. * "Once Jews get a taste for power, they never retire." - Brother Nathanael * "Lord, if I make it, I'll totally give up Quesaritos." - TJ Trivia * TJ sympathizes with libertarian freedom arguments on guns, but can't believe how gun control is not a legitimate discussion with mass shootings every day in the United States. * Josh Feuerstein calls triggers "freedom switches". * Josh Feuerstein blames forks for being overweight. * Brett Keane thinks people "abort each other". * Nexus attacked The Stallion's family. * The Jesuits murdered Robin Williams. * TJ would meditate on the street to transcend hunger if he was homeless. * Burritos prove atheism wrong. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests